


Where do we go from here?

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: The moment you and your soulmate cross paths, your world explodes into colour. When they die, your world returns to black and white.Maki finds her soulmate. Trouble is, it happens in a room with 15 other people.
Relationships: Maki Harukawa/everyone, implied as KaeMaki but take it as you will
Kudos: 14





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> I may finish this one day. Who knows?

Soulmates were a weird concept to Maki. She found the whole thing pointless and honestly kind of cheesy. What was the point of it? It just put pressure on everyone, especially those who weren’t too bothered about finding their soulmate. The only good thing that came out of it was that you could finally see the world in all its colourful glory but honestly? Maki didn’t need colour to see how shitty the world was. She made a promise to herself. She would never go out of her way to find her soulmate, but if she were to find them then she would just accept that. She wasn’t looking for a romantic partner, or anything like that. She liked to keep to herself.  
—  
When Maki awoke one morning, everything was dark. She reached her arms out and immediately collided with a solid metal wall. Just what the Hell was this? Maki pushed her arms forward, using all her strength until the metal wall swung open. Stepping out, Maki found herself in an unfamiliar classroom. She looked behind her, and it appeared she had been stuck inside a locker. How strange. 

Maki made her way over to the classroom door, keeping her guard up for anyone who may try and attack her. She couldn’t remember how she got here, so she didn’t know where the exit was. As she walked out of the classroom, looking both ways, she heard a voice boom throughout the corridor.

“Ahem! Could all students please report to the Gymnasium for a special announcement! Upupup~”

Students? The gym? Maki had no idea where that was, but she was sure she could find it. After around ten minutes of searching, Maki found herself outside of the gym doors. On her walk over, she had picked up a broken piece of glass from the floor just in case. As she pushed the door open, she felt 15 pairs of eyes go straight onto her. As she looked back at them, she was taken back as the world around her exploded into a mass of bright colours and subsequently dropped the glass she was holding, it shattering as it hit the floor. Maki couldn’t believe how beautiful it all was.

It was so bright, she felt almost blinded. Stumbling, Maki was able to quickly regain her footing and managed to not make herself look like a fool in front of the crowd of people. Fuck, this was something she could get used to. Everything was so beautiful now, and it looked better than words could describe. 

So someone in this room was her soulmate, huh? Brilliant. First she wakes up in the middle of God knows where, and now she’s not only gone and found her soulmate, but also somehow lost them all within the span of a few seconds. Just her luck. But whatever. Maki didn’t care, anyway. Love wasn’t her thing, and she would not be forced into it by a soulmate. It either happens naturally, or not at all. She would not be forced by fate.

She was so distracted and caught up in her own feelings, she didn’t notice the other person in the room looking around in awe - almost as if they too were seeing colour for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is implied KaeMaki but could be taken as any ship tbh


End file.
